bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Out From Boneville
Out From Boneville is the first book of the Bone series. It was first published by Cartoon Books on May 29,1995 in black and white. On February 1, 2005 Scholastic published it in color (by Steve Hamaker). Synopsis After being run out of Boneville, the three Bone cousins - Fone Bone, Phoney Bone and Smiley Bone - are separated and lost in a vast, uncharted desert. One by one, they find their way into a deep forested valley filled with wonderful and terrifying, creatures. Eventually, the cousins are reunited at a farmstead run by tough Gran'ma Ben and her spirited granddaughter, Thorn. But little do the Bones know, there are dark forces conspiring against them and their adventures are only just beginning! Full Plot 'The Map' Two weeks after being run out of Boneville, the three Bone cousins are suffering from quickly diminishing supplies and are stuck inside an uncharted desert. Smiley finds a map, but it is hand-drawn and crudely made. After quarreling, the cousins get attacked by a swarm of locusts and are separated. Fone Bone barely escapes and falls off a cliff. He climbs onto the other side of the cliff and discovers a trail of Smiley's cigar butts. After following the trail, Fone Bone falls asleep whereupon the Rat Creatures come to see if he is the one they are looking for. They realize it is not him and plan to eat him, but are chased away by a dragon. After hiking through the mountain range using the map as a reference, he makes it to The Valley. While looking around, he meets Ted the Bug who tells him to find a person named Thorn, who could help him return home. Ted also warns him of winter being around the corner: a time where no one can enter or exit the Valley. Ted runs off when Fone Bone is again attacked by the Rat Creatures. He escapes due to one of the Rat Creatures calling the other fat. Fone Bone looks for Ted but he is unable to find him. He takes a drink from a river and then sits under the tree nearby. He worries about getting out, saying the valley is too weird for him. A blanket of snow then falls on the ground marking the beginning of winter, marking his point. 'Thorn' Fone Bone is now living in the Valley and has befriended some of the woodland creatures. Near the end of winter, his friend Miz Possum has Fone Bone babysit her kids for a short time while she goes to visit Miz Hedgehog. While playing with him, the kids run out of the house and get caught by the Rat Creatures. Fone Bone snatches the kids from the Rat Creatures and tells them to run while he creatures a distraction. The Rat Creatures chase Fone Bone for awhile but they are again chased away by The Great Red Dragon. The dragon gives him a brief blast of fire (at this Fone Bone questions his choice to let the Rat Creatures go) and tells him to "never use an ace when a two will do." Fone Bone finds the Possum Kids, who have managed to get to Miz Possum safely. They acknowledge he was chased by Rat Creatures but don't know the part about the dragon (The kids claim that dragons don't exist, and their mother (plus Miz Hedgehog) agree, saying that he was adding to his "dashing" story). Fuming, he goes to the hot springs to take a bath and finds a beautiful woman and almost immediately falls head over heels in love. She tells Fone Bone that her name is Thorn (who Ted told him to find). Unfortunately for Fone Bone, she has never heard of Boneville but offers to help by letting him stay at the farmhouse which Fone Bone accepts. 'Phoney Bone' At the farmhouse Fone Bone helps Thorn with the chores while waiting for Gran'ma Ben. Fone Bone shows Thorn what's in his knapsack including the map they found in the desert which Thorn finds familiar. Phoney Bone meets Gran'ma Ben and instantly gets on her bad side. Fone and Phoney are reunited when Gran'ma Ben arrives back at the farmhouse.﻿ 'Kingdok' The day before the spring fair Fone Bone and Phoney Bone do chores around the farmhouse. After Fone Bone tells Phoney about the great cow race and how they bet on the races Phoney Bone thinks of a new scam and runs off to Barrelhaven. While traveling to Barrelhaven, Phoney Bone encounters the two rat creatures and Kingdok. He overhears that they are looking for a "small bald creature with a star on its chest". The rat creatures are summoned to a high council by "The Hooded One" who sends every rat creature in the valley to attack the farmhouse. 'BarrelHaven' The rat creature surround the farmhouse and Gran'ma Ben tells Fone Bone and Thorn to run while she fights off the rat creatures. While running the two get surrounded by rat creatures and Fone Bone calls out for The Great Red Dragon's help. The dragon apears and chases the army away. The dragon returns Fone Bone and Thorn to the farmhouse to find it destroyed. Phoney Bone arrives at the Barrelhaven Tavern and finds Smiley Bone who is working there as a bartender. He also meets Lucius Down, the owner of the tavern and gets on his bad side as well. Phoney learns that they don't use money here, meaning that he has to work at the tavern to pay of his debt. 'Phoney's Inferno' Fone Bone, Thorn, and The Great Red Dragon find Gran'ma Ben alive. Upon seeing the dragon, Gran'ma Ben isn't as surprised as Thorn is, they both greet admitting that it's been awhile and leaves. Phoney Bone now has to work for Lucius to pay off his debt since they don't use money here and while he plans his scam to get rich, he is visited by The Hooded One who claims that he wants his soul (and the death of Fone Bone, because he woke up the Great Red Dragon). Fone Bone, Thorn and Gran'ma Ben arrive at Barrelhaven. Fone Bone finds Phoney and Smiley and the three cousins are reunited at last (although Fone Bone begins to strangle Phoney after tricking him). Issues The book contains issues 1-6. 'Video Games' In September 15, 2005 an adventure game called Bone: Out from Boneville (developed and released by Telltale Games) for Windows. In this game you get to control Fone Bone and Phoney but you can't control Smiley in this episode. It is based on the book. On October 13, 2006 Vanbrio Entertainment released a Mac version of the game but it was still developed by Telltale Games. Trivia *The Vernal Equinox Trilogy begins in this book. Category:Books Category:Original Series